The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia, botanically known as Salvia bulleyana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Blue Lips’.
The new Salvia is a naturally-occurring whole plants mutation of an unnamed selection of Salvia bulleyana, not patented. The new Salvia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in August, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in a greenhouse in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands, since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.